EL GATO
by Randa1
Summary: El maldito Gato le seguiria hasta el ultimo dia de su vida


_Hola, Aquí un One shot que se me ocurrio leyendo un libro de Edgar Alan Poe _

_Espero que les guste _

**El Gato **

**Por Randa1 **

**Es la quinta vez que debían ir a callarle, era la quinta vez que estallaba en gritos y alteraba toda el ala **

**Los enfermeros hablaron con el doctor y este decidió por fin autorizar el uso de calmantes leves que no lo dejaran inconsciente si no mas bien lo tranquilizaran, por lo menos durante las noches, asi los demás pacientes dormirían tranquilos y sin alteraciones **

**-Que es lo que se trae este tio? – pregunto el novato del grupo a sus superiores mientras jugaba junto a ellos una partida de cartas para matar el tempo entre rondas-, que dice su historia? **

**-Delirio de persecución y alucinaciones – dijo el otro novato mientras acomodaba su mano **

**-A mi díganme lo que quieran o diagnostíquenle lo que sea, pero en lo personal digo que es justicia divina – opino un vigilante que era el que repartía las cartas **

**-Justicia divina? **

**-Si, lo que hizo ese sujeto no tiene nombre ni perdon de dios, tanto asi que el mismo diablo no quizo esperar a que muriera y trajo el mismo infierno a el **

**-Por favor Iketani, que vas a asustar a los chicos- le regaño la jefa de enfermeras cuando entro a servirse una taza de cafe **

**-No, no – insistio uno de los chicos-, cuentenos mas, que ocurrio? **

**-Que no lo saben? – dijo el vigilante, pero después reflexiono-, es verdad, para ese tiempo ustedes debian se unos niños. Pero tal vez recuerden al famoso Seto Kaiba, inventor de los sistemas holograficos de duelos de monstruos **

**-Quien no – respondio uno de los chicos y comprendiendo de repente-, no me digas que fue El el que….. **

**-Exacto – apunto el vigilante descartando dos acrtas y tomado otras dos **

**-Valla **

**-Que, que hizo, que paso? –pregunto el otro enfermero **

**-Tu no recuerdas nada acerca del escandalo de hace años y lo que paso con Seto Kaiba? **

**-No **

**-Pero hombre, si fue muy sonado, .. en serio no lo recuerdas?, Seto Kaiba el dueño de Kaiba Corp y fundador de la escuela de duelos? **

**-La verdad es que yo no he sido muy aficionado a esos juegos, nunca me han llamado la atención, cuando era muy pequeño recuerdo haber escuchado algo de esa empresa en los periodicos, un escandalo , pero mas nada **

**-Pues el responsable principal de ese escandalo esta en esa habitación con camisa de fuerza **

**-En serio? – pregunto sorprendido el enfermero numero uno, tomo la historia y leyo el nombre **

**-Wheeler **

**-Pero alguien me contara por fin que escandalo fue ese? – pregunto intrigado el enfermero numero dos **

**-Bueno – dijo el vigilante viendo el reloj-, falta una hora para mi siguiente ronda, creo que puedo contarte **

**Aquí todo comienza y termina con un Wheeler, en este caso Joseph Wheeler **

**Si caminabas por la calle no veias mas que a un chico comun y corriente, algo atolondrado y tenia facilidad de hacerse de amigos, incluso llego a hacerse de cierta fama como duelista, se cuenta que era uno de los mejores amigos del rey de los duelos Yugi Motou **

**-En serio? **

**-Aha, creo que de ahí fue que conocia a Seto Kaiba, o tal vez del colegio, las versiones estan confunsas en ese respecto, pero lo que se es que el chico Wheeler no tenia una vida lo que se dijese relajada **

**El mantenía a su padre, un tipo que habia caido en el alcoholismo desde que su esposa lo abandonara y lo dejara solo con el crio **

**Pues el chico tuvo que aprender a defenderse solo, conseguir el mismo su alimento, y ademas, mantener el vicio de su padre **

**Para eso tenia varios empleos ademas de la escuela **

**Las declaraciones de lo periodicos que se referian a el hablaban de que era una muy buena persona y ninguno de sus conocidos se sospechaba el secreto que les ocultaba **

**-Y que secreto era ese? **

**-Que el chico tenia unas predilecciones no ortodoxas, pòr decirlo de alguna manera.. que era gay, y su pareja para esos momentos era nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba **

**-En Serio? **

**-Aha **

**-Asi que el sujeto este Kaiba…. **

**-Exactamente **

**-Vaya, Quien lo diria? **

**-Lo mismo pensaban los demas en ese tiempo, esos dos supieron mantener muy discreto lo que sea que tuvieran….. **

-Por cuanto tiempo te iras?- Preguntaba Joey a Seto en tanto echaba unas piedras a la fuente del parque donde conversaban, le daba la espalda, necesitaba hacerlo para que Seto no viera su expresión de decepcion

-Unos cuatro meses- respondió Seto-, es lo minimo que necesito para arrancar y dejar las cosas bien encaminadas en el parque en Europa – explico, tomo a Joey por los hombros y le hizo volteara para verle frente a frente-, volvere para tu cumpleaños, ya seras mayor de edad y tu padre no podra hacer nada – en tono jocoso para consolar a Joey-, no hagas planes a largo plazo en esta ciudad y vete despidiendo de tus amigos, incluso si planean algo para ti que sea a primera hora de la mañana, que esto sera bajando del avion, te secuestro y te llevo conmigo a Europa de vuelta estes listo o no

-A.. Europa?

-Este proyecto es muy grande, quizas uno de los mas ambiciosos que he intentado, y mudare la base central de Kaiba corp a Europa por lo menos en los proximos diez años – acariciando su mejlla con el reves de su mano-, y ahí haremos nuestra vida juntos.. que te pareceria adoptar la nacionalidad inglesa?, o la española?.. asi podriamos casarnos, nuestro matrimonio seria legal

-Matrimonio?

-No te mereces menos y YO no esperaria menos – fingiendo severidad-, no te desharas de mi tan fácilmente Joey Wheeler – le beso suavemente, mas un roce tierno en sus labios-, ni muerto me alejaria de ti

Era un momento agridulce para Joey, Seto se marcaharia por una temporada y no lo tendria cerca

En que momento ese ricachon se la habia hecho tan necesario para respirar siquiera?

Pidio permiso en su empleo para faltar el fin de semana anterior al viaje de Seto

Invento con su padre que pasaria la noche en casa de Yugi, y al pequeño le dijo que lo cubriera, le conto al verdad, que se iria de fin de semana con Seto para despedirse. Bueno, el pequeño fue su tapadera en mas de una dos, tres .. siete.. en muchas ocasiones

Yugi conocia la situacion de Joey con su padre, al principio el hombre golpeaba a Joey hasta casi matarlo. Pero gracias a la intervencion de su padre y de su abuelo – lease amenaza con denunciarlo a la policia por abuso y maltrato de menores-, el señor Wheeler se limitaba solamente a insultarlo y a quitarle lo poco que ganaba para comer

La señora Motou era la que se encargaba que Joey comiera siempre por lo menos un desayuno y una cena sustanciosa – y no podia decirle no o ya verian a la señora parecerse en la secundaria con una viandita para el almuerzo de sus dos chicos obligandolos a acabarsela-, ademas siempre estaba la pendiente que Joey tuviese siempre ropa limpia que ponerse .. hasta de paño de lagrimas le sirvio mas de una vez

Para Joey Wheeler, la casa Motou era mas una sucursal de su propia casa, claro, sin el padre ebrio explotador

El señor Motou llego a contemplar la idea de denunciar el maltrato de Joey, pero eso acarrearía que se llevaran a Joey a un hogar temporal lejos de sus amigos y de la familia Motou, ellos no podrian obtener la custodia temporal de Joey ya que según servicios sociales gracias al pasado de Joey como pandillero este era señalado como adolescente problemático y requeriría estar bajo la obsevacion del estado

Ilógico por demas – dijo el señor Motou-, y por eso no daban un alto a la situación de Joey, seria empeorar las cosas para el, lo maximo que podian hacer era hacer mas llevadera su carga

Joey aceptaba su ayuda, pero nunca les aceptaba dinero, eso nunca, para eso trabajaba

La unica vez que acepto dinero de los Motou fue cuando su padre encontro el dinero de la matricula escolar – reunida con mucho esfuerzo y casi hasta el final-, un dia antes del cierre de inscripciones. Joey estaba resignado a no poder estudiar ese año, se retrasaria con respecto a sus amigos

El señor Motou se encargo de pagar su matricula después que Yugi le comentara lo sucedido, el señor Salomón pago por los libros y demas utiles de Joey y la Señora Motou fue y compro el uniforme, esas maravillosas noticias le esperaba a Joey cuando llego a casa de los Motou con el animo en el sub-suelo

Ellos fueron los primeros de enterarse de el secreto de su relacion con Seto, Joey decido decirles de sus .. gustos amorosos - no sin mucho temor por delante-, la familia Motou era muy consevadora, estaba intimidado acerca de si decirles o no la verdad y la culpa lo carcomia, se sentia un ingrato, pero lo penso mejor y hablo con ellos, bueno, la cara de sorpresa de mas de uno fue un poema épico pero aun asi, las cosas no cambiaron en ese hogar que Joey consideraba como suyo. Claro que las cosas fueron algo tensas con el señor Salomón en un principio, no lo tomo muy bien, pero al final hasta el termino aceptando la elección de Joey…….

El rubio atesoro cada instante de ese fin de semana con su koi, el ultimo en mucho tiempo, lo bueno era que lo tenia para el solito, Mokuba habia viajado una semana antes por el comienzo de sus clases, los hermanos nunca podrian vivir separados y Seto aprovecharia ese tiempo juntos para hablarle y prepararlo acerca de su relacion con Joey.

Falto a la escuela y al trabajo para despedir a Seto en el aeropuerto

Cuando lo vio marcharse por la puerta de abordaje, una parte de el se desgarro, sintio como si nuca mas lo veria y eso le partia el corazon

Yugi tato de consolarlo, por supuesto que lo estañaría, pero era solo una separacion temporal, no seria duradera

Y con el animo renovado se dispuso a esperar con paciencia el momento en que de nuevo se reunirian

Seto sabia a que horas estaria en casa de los Motou, ahi lo llamaba y ahí enviaba la correspondencia, seguro que si su padre las descubria, la que se le armaba a su rubio

Y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrio

El padre de joey, en una de sus tipicas requizas al cuarto de su hijo encontro las cartas de Seto; intrigado, abrio los sobres esperando encontrar algo de dinero, tal vez su ex habia encontrado algo de su amor maternal pedido y le enviaba dinero a Joey, eso hacia Serenity de vez en cuando, una vez encontro una carta donde su hija le decia a su hermano que consiguió un empleo de medio tiempo y que tenia planeado enviarle algo de dinero

En esa ocasión golpeo a Joey para sacarle el paradero de ese dinero, por supuesto, Joey le dijo que se lo habia devuelto a su hermana, ese era SU dinero

Serenity en respuesta le enviaba un regalo cada vez a su hermano, si no podia darselo en dinero, tal vez en cosas utiles a las que su padre no podria echarle el guante fácilmente

Como la calculadora especializada – y muy costosa-, que Joey necesitaba para las clases de calculo o alguna chaqueta, zapatos o camisa que le gustaba para Joey, o porque no, una vez reunio el dinero suficiente para pagarse unas vacaciones junto con su hermano, el necesitaba relajarse y asi correspondia al gesto que el tuvo hace tantos años de llevarla a la playa

Y la ultima es que descubrio que en uno de los automercados cercanos a la casa de Joey despachaban pedidos hechos y pagados por Internet, asi ella le compraba one line abarrotes y estaba tranquila de que Joey tuviese esa cuenta a su favor

En fin, el señor Wheeler encontro las cartas de Seto para Joey y ahí se entero no solo de los gustos de su hijo, si no que tambien que su amante de turno era nada mas y nada menos que una de las personas mas ricas de la ciudad

Cuando Joey llego a su casa, su padre lo esperaba sntado en el sofa completamente a oscuras

La discusión fue una de las mas fuertes que haya tenido, hasta el punto que Joey le espeto en su cara sus planes de irse de esa casa con Seto apenas cumplira la mayoria de edad

-En verdad creiste que ese sujeto te llevara con el? – le dijo en forma hiriente su padre-, se tipo solo te queria para cojerte , seguro ahora debe estar por ahí con otro mientras tu de maricon andas soñando que vendra por ti. Reacciona.. eso nunca sucedera

A partir de esa noche no habia momento en que Joey no discutiera con su padre, antes habia una tensa calma, ahora la guerra declarada entre padre e hijo no tenia cuartel

Trancurrieron tres meses de la partida de Seto, Joey contaba con ansia los dias que faltaban mientras que consiguió un nuevo empleo para reunir algo de dinero extra y tener lo necesario para el viaje

-Quiero tener mis propias cosas sin ayuda de Seto – comento a Yugi-, no quiero llegar ahí prácticamente con una mano delante y la otra atrás

-Eso emocionaria Kaiba de veras- se mofo Yugi, recibiendo un buen coscorrón de su rubio socio

Serenity emocionada, le enviaba a cada rato cosas que se le ocurria que podan servirle en su estadia en Europa

Junto con Yugi, el rubio practicaba su ingles durante las noches, de esto ultimo no comento nada a Seto, queria sorprenderlo

Al igual que Seto quizo sorpenderlo apareciendo antes de lo planeado

Espero a Joey en la esquina de su casa en su auto, ignorante de porque Joey tardaba tanto en llegar, entonces alguien toco al vidrio de su coche

Era el señor Wheeler…..

El resto del mes paso, y llego el cuarto mes

Joey estaba ansioso pero deprimido a la vez, no recibia noticias de Seto hacia varias semanas, pero continuaba esperandolo

El dia de su cumpleños paso sin tener noticias del castaño, el señor Wheeler lo unico que hacia era recalcarle su teoria de que Seto solo se burlo de el, o acaso el le habia explicado el porque de su tardanza?

Gradualmente el estado de animo de Joey decaia, ya no se le veia sonreir, ya no era el activo chico de antes

Pensaba que su padre tal vez tena razon

Yugi lo trataba de tranquilizar, pero de nada valia

A casa de Yugi una mañana llego un paquete de Serenity, una tentativa de la pelirroja de subirle el animo a su hermano

Joey abrio la caja y encontro frente a si al la criatura mas tierna que le parecio haber visto nunca

Era un gatito, y como explicaba la carta de Serenity, encontro a ese pequeñito en un callejón cercano a su casa, a su madre no le gustaban los animales , pero permitió que su hija se quedase con el mientras se curaba ya que el animalito estaba un tanto enfermo y desnutrido

Es que nadie puede resistir la mirada de cachorro triste marca Wheeler patentada por Joey y ampliamente aprendida por su hermana

El bichito era color castaño chocolate, pero lo que llamo poderosamente la atención de Joey, era el color azul profundo de sus ojos, como le recordaba ese minino a su condenado Neko

Joey trato de dejar el gatito en casa de los Motou, su hermana junto con el gato envio mil y una cositas para su cuidado, pero el felino habia adoptado a su humano y cuando Joey llego a su casa y se recosto para pensar como le pondría a su nueva mascota, este no tardo mucho en entrar por la ventana

-Que haces aquí? – pregunto joey al gatito mirandolo a los ojos-, no puedes estar aquí

-Miau – respondio el gatito dandole un zarpazo jugueton con su patita

-Eres un terco lo sabias? – le dijo Joey imposibilitado de regañarlo después de ese gesto-, te gusta hacer tu voluntad.. igual que el – dijo recordando la causa de su tristeza, pero por alguna razon , el optimsmo renacio en el-, humm como te parces tanto a el te pondre.. Seth .. –sonriendo con malicia-,ese neko arrogante pondra el grito en el cielo cuando se entere – reia Joey de su brillante ocurrencia

El gatito solo lo miraba y contesto con un sonoro ronroneo al sentir las caricias de su amo en su cabecita

Su padre se nego rotundamente a aceptar a el animal en la casa – extraño para Joey hubiese sido lo contrario-, y hasta amenazo con matarlo si lo veia, pero el tener a alguien que dependia de el le dio nuevos animos a Joey y se enfrento a su padre

-Mira, mas te vale que comencemos a llevar la fiesta en paz, por si no lo recuerdas ya soy mayor de edad y si quiero puedo irme cuando quiera de esta casa y no puedes hacer nada, asi que mas respeto o te dejo para que te mueras de hambre

-Y a donde vas a ir?, de mariquita por la calle

-A donde sea, cualquier lugar seria mejor que aquí

-Y claro seguro piensas que ese tipo que te dejo después de cojerte te buscara?.. imbecil, tu no vales nada, le serviras para las cojidas de los otros rasca nucas como tu, pàra mas nada

-Si yo solo sivo para eso entonces que queda para ti? – le dijo Joey con el desprecio reprimido por los años de maltrato-, yo soy el que te mantiene inmundo borracho

Quizas haya sido la rabia de que por fin su hijo se le haya enfrentado o porque sabia que tenia razon y ahora estaba su merced o el resentimiento contra la vida que tenia dentro de si, sea como sea, el señor Wheeler se lanzo como una bestia furiosa contra su hijo….

El despertar en la casa Motou no fue muy tranquilo esa mañana

El señor Wheeler casi tumba la puerta a golpes, estaba sucio de tierra, y amoratado, demandaba ver a su hijo, pero Joey no estaba ahí

Por lo que grito el hombre, se pudo concluir que Joey finalmente se habia enfrentado a su padre y se habia marchado, tal vez en busca de Seto

Eso fue lo que pensaron

Y los dias pasaban, uno, dos .. hasta hacer quince de ellos

No habia noticias de Joey

Yugi pregunto a Serenity si su amigo tal vez habia ido a verla de paso, pero nada

Lo mas preocupante fue una carta que recibio de Mokuba, en ella le decia que estaba preocupado por Seto

Dos mese antes, Seto le hablo de su relacion con Joey y que aprovecharia que el proyecto estaba adelantado y que iria a buscar a Joey antes de lo planeado, desaparecerian por unos dias, los necesarios para esperar que Joey cumpliese su mayoria de edad y pudiese salir del pais sin mas problemas, después, se irian de " luna de miel", un tiempo

Moki se negaba a molestarlos, pero lo angustio el tiempo tan largo sin noticias de su hermano

Al principio lo atribuyo a que querria estar algun tiempo a solas con Joey, que estarian disfrutando juntos pero no era asi

Cuando Yugi hablo con Moki por telefono después de la carta, las sospechas se convirtieron en panico

Los tiempos no cuadraban, porque Seto nunca estuvo en Domino City por esas fechas, es mas, nadie lo vio nunca y Yugi pensaba que Joey tal vez tomo sus cosas, a su gato, y fue a buscarle

No se diria mas

Mientras Mokuba tomaba el primer vuelo a Domino City, el servicio de intelgencia de Kaiba corp contrataba los mejores detectives para dar con el paradero de Seto y el de Joey

Aparecia el registro del ingreso de Seto al pais, y que el castaño alquilo un auto en el aeropuerto, pero a donde se dirigió y que fue de el después de salir del aeropuerto era un misterio tan grande como donde estaba Joey Wheeler en esos momentos

No habia registro alguno de que el rubio hubiese salido del pais o tomado algun bus o medio de transporte publico fuera de la ciudad

Tampoco habia conseguido algun trabajo nuevo o registrado en algun hotel o pension o lo que fuera

Y mas intrigante, si no tenia un empleo, como se costeaba sus gastos si la cuenta de ahorros de Joey permanecia intacta?, llevaba dias sin ser tocada, para ser mas precisos, el ultimo movimiento fue dos dias antes de la desparicion de Joey, cosa que Yugi recordaba muy bien ya que lo acompaño al cajero electronico a retirar una cantidad para sus gastos diarios

Misteriosamente, lo mismo sucedia con las cuentas personales de Seto y sus tarjetas de credito, llevaban meses sin tener movimientos algunos

Solo algo llamo poderosamente su atención

Dos dias desde la ultima vez que Yugi hablo con Joey, el señor Wheeler fue al trabajo del rubio a pedir a su nombre su liquidación, alego que su hijo salio de viaje y que no volveria en una largo tiempo, que podian tomar eso como una renuncia

Con esa sospecha Mokuba y Yugi, acompañado de sus padres y abogados, fueron a la policia y pusieron la denuncia de la desaparición de Seto y de Joey, y que tal vez el señor Wheeler sepa algo del paradero de los jóvenes, o por lo menos del de su hijo

Un par de agentes se apersonaron a la casa de los Wheeler, tocaron por largo rato hasta que el señor wheeler les abrio la puerta

Los oficiales le pidieron pàsar, Mokuba y Yugi los acompañaban, le hicieron algunas preguntas acerca del paradero de su hijo y el señor Wheeler se mantuvo fiel a su version

Cuando preguntaron acerca de que porque fue al trabajo de su hijo anunciando que renunciara, el hombre dijo que necesitaba dinero para licor y que sabia que su hijo estaba de viaje y que no estria ahi, lo de la renuncia lo dijo para presionar y lograr que le dieran el dinero

Negó rotundamente saber algo acerca del paradero de Seto Kaiba

Los oficiales le pidieron permiso para revisar la casa por si habia laguna pista del paradero de Joey

El señor Wheeler les permitio el acceso

Mientras veia con satisfacción oculta como los policias revisaban la casa con los dos tontos amigos de sus hijos expectantes, se vanagloriaba de su astucia y recordaba los detalles de su magistral obra

Primero con el sujeto castaño

Acaso el pensaba que lograria intimidarlo?

Lo llevo dentro de la casa, engañandolo diciendole que Joey estaba enfermo hacia dias y que si es por el , se puede morir en su cama

Seto entro peocupado a la habitación de Joey y estaba vacia, volteo apenas para ver el bate de baseball que se estrellaba de frente contra su cabeza

El señor Wheeler paso una buena temporada con el dinero en efectivo que ese sujeto levaba en su cartera, las trajetas de credito, las desecho, ya que no poda hacer nada con ellas y era peligroso revenderlas a algun ladronzuelo que pudiese ser atrapado y da una pista acerca de quien se las suministro

Con su hijo

Bueno, fue mas difícil

El maldito presento mas resistencia y esta vez no estaba armado, ademas el maldito gato salto en su defensa y mordio su brazo

Pero aun asi, el era el doble de grande y noqueo al chico

Al tener a su hijo tendido en el suelo, penso que lo mejor era darle una leccion de una vez por todas, el pensaba abandonarlo como lo hizo su esposa, no se lo permitiria nunca

Joey jamas saldria de esa casa

La policia habia teminado su requisa en el piso superior y no habia encontrado pista alguna por o que decidieron bajar al sotano

El señor Wheeler casi se rie a carcajadas de la ineptitud de esos tipos

Encendio la uz del sotano y los agentes entraron primeo, mas el señor Wheeler de la sorpresa casi se desmaya

Ahí, al final de la escalera, estaba Seto y Joey, Juntos sonriendole jovialmente como si nada hubiese ocurrido

-Que sucede papa? – preguntaba Joey de la manera mas natural-, tenemos visitas?

Los agentes bajaron la escalera y pasaron a un lado de Seto y de Joey como si nada

A los agentes le seguian Mokuba y la familia Motou

-Mira Seto – dijo Joey-, Mokuba y Yugi viene con ellos

-Mokuba – regaño Seto-, que haces aquí?, no debias estar en la escuela?

El señor Wheeler trato de serenarse, eso no podia ser, ellos no podian estar ahí parados ya que el…

Después que su padre le dejase inconsciente, Joey desperto con un gran dolor de cabeza, le costo enfocar la vista, pero cuando lo hizo supo que estaba en el sotano de su casa, pero con terror vio que estaba atrapado tras una pared, solo un esquicio le permitia ver hacia fuera donde su padre se hallaba sentado en una silla tomándose lo que quedaba de una botella de licor

-Papa – llamo Joey-, sacame de aquí

-Ahhh – contesto el señor Wheeler-,. ahoora si necesitas a papito, ahora no soy el borracho inútil

-Sacame de aquí – demando Joey, aterrorizado y a punto de las nauseas por el terrible olor a descompuesto del lugar-, estas no son bromas

-Y quien esta bromeando? – le solto con desprecio el señor Wheeler-, no que querias irte con el otro marico que es tu novio?

-Que me saques!!! – grito Joey

-Y vas a dejar a tu novio solito?, eso no es amor – dijo el señor Wheeler apuntando con una linterna dentro de la cavidad donde Joey estaba, tras el no habia notado que habia algo mas

La vida, la cordura, el mundo entero termino para el en ese momento

El señor Wheeler rio ante el grito de terror de Joey cuando encontro el cadáver en estado de descomposición -2 meses de descomposición-, de lo que alguna vez fue Seto Kaiba

Joey lloraba llamando a Seto tocando el cadaver de lo que antes fue su amor, negandose a creer lo que ocurria

El señor Wheeler continuaba riendo mientras terminaba de poner los ultimos ladrillos que tapiaban la trampa mortal que seria la tumba a de su hijo y de su amante

-Papa te lo suplico – gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba entre la demencia y el terror al entender la magnitud de toda la realidad y darse cuenta que tambien iba a morir-, no me dejes aqui!!!... PAPA!!!!!!!

Joey y Seto jamas saldrian de esa casa….

Por eso no podia ser, ellos dos no estaban ahí, eran solo una alucinacion, si, eso eran

Mokuba y Yugi terminaron de bajar la escalera y pasaron a travez de los Jóvenes amantes, como si no estuvieran ahí

-Y es que no estan ahí – se repitio el señor Wheeler

-Vamos señores policias – les indicaba Joey-,por aqui estamos

-Par de ineptos – se quejaba Seto comentandole a Joey-, no verian una pista aunque esta le mordiera las narices

-No seas tan duro Seto – le reconvino Joey-, apenas estan comenzando a buscar – mirando al señor Wheeler-, vamos a ver si encuentran algo, verdad papa?

El hombre solo paso de lado ignorandolos y fingiendo no verlos, el sudor frió y su palidez eran evidentes, se tuvo que sentar para disimular, las rodillas le temblaban

Chasqueba su lengua deseando tener a la man algun trago

Durante el cateo el señor Wheeler trataba de mantener la calma, pero la presencia de los dos chicos, con Joey jugando a estas frio o caliente con los agentes cada vez que se acercaban o alejaban de la seccion del muro tras la que ellos estaban, no lo ayudaban mucho

Sus nervios se relajaron cuando los agentes anunciaron que no encontraron nada, la familia Motou y Mokuba parecian decepcionados, y estaban a punto de subir cuando escucharon un leve sonido

-Espera- dijo uno de los agentes, me parecio escuchar algo

Todos pusieron oido atento, hasta que uno por uno escucho tambien el sonido

-Parece llanto, como el de un bebe, pero muy debil

-No- corrigió Mokuba, mas bien como un maullido, pero si, muy debil

Buscaron nuevamente por el sotano, el señor Wheeler comenzo a temblar presa del panico de ser descubierto, penso en salir huyendo, pero ya uno de los policias buscaba cerca de las escaleras, la unica via de acceso posible, ademas que correr seria delatarse y no tendria como huir. Tal vez no encontrarn nada, solo podia esperar que no encontraran nada

-Parece que te descubrieron inepto – se mofo Seto del señor Wheeler nunca has podido hacer nada bien-, sabia que Moki si haria algo , es mi hermanito, se parece a mi – añadio jactandose orgulloso

-Si, si claro señor modestia – dijo Joey sonriendo y denegando con su cabeza de una lado a otro-, Moki y la pandilla de Scoobi-doo – recibiendo un coscorronazo suave en la cabeza de parte de Seto, para que no se burlara de su hermanito

-Aquí – dijo Moki pegando un oido de la pared-, es por aca, hay algo detrás de la pared

-Como, si este es un sotano, detrás de la pared lo que hay es piedra viva – dijo el señor Motou

-Un momento – exclamo Salomón-, esta construccion es reciente, el cemento aun tiene cierta humedad y los ladrillos son mas nuevos que el resto

-Ya te tienen papa – canturreo Joey

El señor Wheeler trato de huir pero uno de los policias lo atrapo, rapidamente con un mazo derrumbaron la seccion nueva de la pared y lo que vieron les encogio el corazon y el alma, nunca olvidarian esa terrible vision

Acurrucados juntos estaban los cadaveres de Joey y Seto, el de Joey se veia mas reciente, al vez uno o dos a lo sumo, el de Seto, mas tiempo

Ambos yacian juntos, Joey en los brazos de Seto para siempre

El caso fue muy sonado, la prensa se dio banquete

Asesino a Kaiba reventandole la cabeza y a su hijo lo dejo morir de inanición enterrado vivo, el pobre tuvo una agonia de casi dos semanas encerado con el cadáver de su amante

El señor Wheeler decia que ellos no estaban muertos, que no podia ser si el los veia ahí, frente a el burlandose,

Siempre burlandose, y acompañados de ese maldito gato, el gato que encerro con su amo porque se nego a abandonarlo

El gato que casi agonizante maullo para ser encontrado y fue a causa de que su crimen perfecto fuera descubierto

El gato que ahora le seguia como una sombra junto con sus amos

El maldito gato ….

**-Que historia – dijo el primer enfermero frotandose los brazos solo escucharla le dio escalofrios- como pudo hacer eso? **

**-La bebida – contesto la enfermera en jefe terminando su cafe-, le termino por afectar el cerebro **

**-Y dice que ve a su hjo y al otro sujeto todo el tiempo? **

**-y tambien al gato – añadio el vigilante-, por eso el tribunal lo declaro loco y lo envio aquí, pero en todo el tiempo que he estado aquí nunca he visto un gato ni cerca de ese sujeto ni en el edificio, las crisis le viene cada vez que dice que aparece el gato **

**En es momento los gritos provenientes de la habitaron del señor Wheeler los alertan, los enfermeros corren para sujetar al paciente que apenas salio del sedante comenzo a gritar de nuevo **

**-Díganles que se vayan.. no quiero verlos mas!!!! – gritaba señalando hacia la nada **

**Los enfermeros sujetaban al hombre a la cama mientras que tras ellos se hallaban Seto y Joey, recostados juntos el uno acurrucado en el otro en el sofa **

**-Ya deja el escandalo de una buena vez papa – le regañaba Joey **

**-Si, con tanto ruido podria despertar a los muertos – decia bromeando Seto **

**-Joey le dio un pequeño golpecito en el pecho, pero riendo de la broma de su koi **

**-Hey- se quejo Seto **

**-Sabias que últimamente has desarrollado un sentido del humor algo negro? **

**-Es que existe acaso de otro tipo?, y me vas a negar que no lo disfrutas? **

**-No tienes remedio – dijo Joey sonriendo, beso fugazmente a Seto en la boca y se levanto-, nosotros nos vamos, volveremos al rato que estes mas sociable, pero no te preocupes, Seth te hara compañía **

**Dicho esto, tomo la mano de Seto que traviesamente le atrajo hacia si y le beso apasionadamente, desvaneciéndose ambos en la nada **

**Cuando los enfermeros se marcharon, el señor Wheeler estaba fuertemente sujetado por las amarras y logro calmarse, estaba algo ido por efecto de las drogas que le suministraron ,pero no del todo inconsciente, fue entonces que aprecio en la ventana, el maldito gato castaño de ojos azules que cual demonio del infierno, le vigilaria constantemente atormentado su alma **

**El lastimero grito de frustración y el llanto del hombre no se escucharon, apenas salia sonido de su garganta **

**Su tormento estaba ahi de nuevo **

**Al maldito animal que trajo su perdicion y lo delato **

**El maldito animal que ahora lo seguia como una sombra **

**Como era que nadie lo podia ver? **

**Como era que nadie lo podia escuchar? **

**Y aunque cerrara los ojos y voltease para no verlo podia sentir sobre si la mirada penetrante de esa criatura que le congelaba el corazon y le hacia temblar hasta el alma **

**Porque era el diablo , eso era, tomo forma de animal para con su muda presencia robarle el sosiego y el descanso y recordarle que su podrida alma ya estaba codenada al infierno, pero antes de ir a el, seria torturado en esta vida **

**Ya que solo el podia escuchar sin paz ni descanso su maullido bajo, quedo, como a travez de una pared, iguales a los gemidos del amante de su hijo cuando gritaba desesperado por salir, igual a los de Joey cuando gritaba a su vez, solo que en esta ocasión nunca cesarian y resonarian en su cabeza atormentandole………….. **

**…………….Eternamente **

_Woa.. esta historia se suponia que tenia que publicarla en Noviembre pero por una cosa y otra no he podido publicarla _

_Voy a ver si bajo el resto de archivos que tengo, solo debo corregirlos _

_En fin ojala les haya gustado, eso pasa cuando lees a Poe … _

_Te viene cada loquetera a la cabeza o quedas sugestionado _

_Nos andamos viendo _

_Chaup _

_Randa1 _


End file.
